Break a Sweat
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Donna over indulges on Christmas turkey and takes up Harvey's offer to run it off. (Established Darvey)


**Break a Sweat**

 **Pairing:** Established Darvey

 **Category:** Romance/Fluff/Christmas

 **Summary:** Donna over indulges on Christmas turkey and takes up Harvey's offer to run it off.

* * *

Donna honestly cant tell at this point which is worse; the numbness in her fingers and toes or the freezing air driving impossibly fast in and out her lungs. Hell it may even be the friendly wave Harvey gives to a passer by ahead of her - _she's going to kill him_ \- but everything compounds at once making her stop dead in the middle of the park, hands flying to her thighs to keep from fully giving into the exhaustion.

She doesn't take note of the fairy lights adorning the trees or the distant hum of carols somewhere in the distance. All she can see is Harvey's smirk as he circles back to her, feet crunching the snow, and she glares as he towers over her bent frame. She really _is_ going to hurt him.

"The _hell?_ " She manages to choke out under a labored breath, "why do people... do this to themselves!?"

A chuckle coils in his throat hitting the air in a white puff. "You said you wanted to run off all that Turkey."

She shakes her head struggling to get a normal rhythm back. "Screw it... I'll get fat." She doesn't care. She misses the warmth and serenity of yoga, the complete opposite of what he's subjecting her to and her eyes narrow in frustration as they wash over him. "You haven't even broken a sweat yet."

He doesn't have the heart to tell her this is... _was, a_ slow pace for him.

Instead he just shrugs. "I don't sweat. Specter trait."

She glowers up at him wiping the excessive moisture from her brow. She doesn't understand how she can be freezing and feel like her body is on fire all at the same time but she refuses to give Harvey the satisfaction of quitting. He's already far too smug about his morning routine and she rights herself standing tall and pulling in a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good."

"You sure?" He asks teasingly, taking in her flushed skin and red face. "We could always _just_ -"

She takes off before he can finish, long legs carrying her forward and he bites the inside of his cheek suppressing a grin. She's nothing if not stubborn but he gives her the head start and even hangs back a little letting her set the pace. His ego can afford to take the hit and the rewarding view keeps him distracted until the next mile mark when she veers off the path, pitching herself against the nearest tree trunk.

He feigns being slightly out of breath as he joins her using the opportunity to stretch out his calf, watching as she leans back with her eyes closed. The red tendrils of hair around her face are slick with sweat and he tries to keep the amusement from his voice as he plants his foot back on the ground. "Ready to head back? This is usually around where I stop anyway."

Her eyes snap open at the blatant lie and she's still out of breath when she fixes him with a glare. "How... far?"

He winces.

Figures the one time he tries to be humble she'll call him out on it. " _Donna-"_

"How far... do you usually run?" She asks again demanding a straight answer. Despite his claim he doesn't sweat she's seen him come back from runs before and he never looks this unflustered.

"Four or Five miles..." he admits with a shrug, pulling up his other calf, "but we don't have to-"

"How many have we done." She cuts him off trying to mimic the stretch hoping it'll ease the burn in her legs. It doesn't. All it does is spread the pain further and she throws a pointed look toward his tracker, breathing in fast through her nose and out through her mouth.

He glances at the watch with a sigh. "Two or three."

It's almost two but he doesn't tell her that deciding a distraction is a better than lying and he steps closer settling his hands against her waist. He can feel the warmth radiating through her Lycra and his mouth lifts in a smirk, "if you're worried, I can think of another way to burn off the calories."

She rolls her eyes wincing at just the thought of using her muscles for what he's suggesting. "If you think I'm going to be able to do _anything_ after this..." she huffs out shaking her head.

"Well in that case we should definitely stop." He feigns a serious look, pouting when she slaps his hands away.

"One more mile."

She sets off again, this time at a fast sprint, and he groans stretching his legs to catch up -ready to warn her about overdoing it- when she stops at the next lamppost with a hard wheeze. Concern jams in his throat when she struggles to catch her breath and he places a light hand against her back rubbing soothing circles. "Take it slow, that's it- in and out."

She glares, gasping sharply and wondering what the hell he thinks she's trying to do (aside from envisioning him buried under three feet of snow where no one will find his body until spring). The threat doesn't formulate, cut off by a swarm of black spots hazing her vision and she thinks she might vomit or pass out -maybe both- but feels his grip tighten around her waist keeping her steady.

" _Easy_ , I've got you."

She nods bunching his running gear and swallowing the sickly feeling waiting for the dizziness to pass. When it does he leads her to the nearest park bench crouching in front of her and embarrassment rushes hotly over her face. "Say anything... and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What, you mean like how my girlfriend is ridiculously competitive and stubborn?" He finds his concern winding down into a smirk, "wouldn't dream of it."

"I _will_ hurt you." She challenges, her breathing evening out as his hand settles over her knee.

"That would mean having to catch me." He winks readying himself for a glare when the chitter-chatter of gossip erupts behind him and he turns plastering on a smile at the two older women, Mavis and Helen, who both stop their power-walk in surprise.

"Harvey, goodness. Is everything okay dear?" Helen approaches first, her eyes washing over the pair with curious concern, "what's happened?"

"Everything's fine." He assures with a nod glancing back at Donna. "This one thinks she's the next Usain Bolt, that's all."

Mavis let's her mouth form an 'O' as she lands her attention on the redhead. She's never seen the lawyer run with anyone else before, usually preferring his own company, and she wonders if this is the women they've heard allusive tidbits about. The reason why he claimed not to be interested in dating Helen's granddaughter. Still, she keeps the interest to herself as she admonishes him. "You brought the poor thing out to run in this cold, Harvey Reginald Specter shame on you."

He flinches and for a brief second Donna almost considers letting off the hook. "I'm fine really." She pushes forward a genuine smile, more amused by Harvey's embarrassment than anything else. "I'm Donna."

"Oh yes dear, we've heard all about you." Helen chimes in less concerned about tact and more interested in feeding her curiosity. "I've been trying to set my Catherine up with this one for years and he wouldn't have a bar of it. Now I know why."

Harvey clears his throat with an awkward cough, sure it's karma for acting so smug. Maybe he'd mentioned her one or twice. He'd never really thought much of it especially given her boisterous dislike for cardio and he glances up at Donna with a sheepish shrug. "I really should get you home."

She smirks back, an excuse to stay and hear more poised on the tip of her tongue but his eyes turn pleading and she gives in throwing a polite smile towards the two older ladies. "It was lovely to meet you."

"Hopefully we'll see you here again in the new year." Mavis senses Helen about to protest and she grips her best friend's arm to steer her away from the lovebirds. "Merry Christmas to you both."

"Same to you." Harvey holds his breath, releasing it when the two women strut around the bend and his cheeks warm under Donna's curious gaze. "They're acquaintances."

She titles her head with interest. "Who know your middle name?"

" _Friendly_ acquaintances." He contradicts, watching the amusement spread across her face.

"Who know all about me?" She can't help the teasing note as she flutters her lashes, "here I thought I'd be worrying about twenty- something's catching your eye."

He puffs out a laugh and not wanting to be out done banters right back, "they go the other way. I thought the senior route might be less challenging for you."

She's only slightly mortified and reaches out attacking his arm with a light slap. "Fine, you win," she admits begrudgingly, not sure what possessed her to think taking up the sport was a good idea in the first place. "I'll leave the running to you and stick to yoga."

"Might be an idea." He jokes though his gaze turns more serious as he lifts his arm to brush the hair soaking her face. She's still hot and more pale than usual, urging the hand to rest on her shoulder. "How you feeling, still dizzy?"

She shakes her head but winces from the movement and exhales slowly to reassure him. "I'll be fine." He doesn't look convinced, his expression tight with consideration and she rolls her eyes. "Its not like you can carry me back."

She realizes the mistake when he stands, amusement fueling his determination and she leans back fighting a grin as his arms cage around her pressing into the bench. "Don't you dare- that was a joke."

His gaze gleams at the protest and he holds still for a few seconds before conceding. "I'll call a cab."

She nods in agreement smiling when he seals the decision with a kiss. The warmth tingles against her lips and she slips her fingers into his pocket, dragging out his phone and pulling back with a smirk. "You said there were other ways to work off your mother's turkey?"

He grins taking the cell. "I can think of at least one that doesn't involve you doing a thing."

She blushes under the heat of his gaze, watching him make the call. From now on the bedroom is the _only_ place she's going to exert herself and she's sure she can muster enough energy to match whatever activity he has planned.

That's one Christmas indulgence she's happy to over-do.

.🅜Ⓔ🅡Ⓡ🅨 Ⓒ🅗Ⓡ🅘Ⓢ🅣ⓜ🅐ⓢ.


End file.
